No related patents or other documents have been noted. Standard football (soccer) game play and standard tether balls might be mentioned as general background art of invention. Reference is made to 1978 catalogue, page 37, of General Sportcraft Inc. of Bergenfield, N.J., USA, which shows two official size tether balls, one with a built-in external loop attachment for tether, and one with a recessed hanger for tether. Both balls approximate size of standard football (soccer ball). Nylon ropes are used as tether medium. Cited tether balls are usually attached to an upright pole and hit with hand or fist in game play. Some variations of tether ball use include football (soccer) practice with long tether medium of rope or rubber band or rubber tubing, with ball being kicked while tether is attached to stake in earth. However, in no instance has it been noted that tether ball was used as a mobile goal in game play.